Nes project created to study the regulation of cytokine gene expression in mast cells. Work in progress includes the comparative structural analysis of promoter elements required for expression of the TCA3 and MIP-lalpha cytokine genes in mast cells and T-cells. We are also constructing a subtracted mast cell activation library in order to identify and characterize mast cell genes transcribed in response to specific signals. Additional studies are in progress to determine the in vivo effects of mast cell-derived cytokines during IgE-mediated mast cell responses.